Wanderlust
by Elle-ish
Summary: During a much needed two week break before their next headlining tour, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan decide to go on an impromptu road trip to Disneyworld, Florida. It sounds like a great idea right? I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Friendship fic, no slash!, angst/drama, humour, warning for language, and possible dark themes in later chapters.


Helllo all! New story, Yay! Please tell me how I do!

**Inspiration**: Okay, when I first became a 'Rusher' in March/April when I was in Hawaii, this was actually the first story I planned on writing, but then I thought, 'oh my god! 'Road Trip', it's probably been done a thousand times!', so I searched... and it has... (We Could Take To The Highway - The Brat Prince and The Night Is Young - fall into your sunlight, to name the two AMAZING fics that I found.) so that kind of made me stop writing it. But after a few months and after a Road trip of my own, I decided that, you know what, this is my own story. It's based on around the same idea (road trip) but it's completely different. It's my take on the idea and it's how I do it that'll make it it's own and unique (I hope, annyways!). I've also written ALOT of angsty fics, and this was my escape from all angst and drama that I was writing about, just because this is slightly more fun and carefree! There is quite a possibility of drama, but ALL stories need drama to be interesting.

I just started my first year of University, so I'm unsure of how often I'll be updating, since I have a lot of reading/homework to do, and I'm also writing quite a few other fics :p

Shamless self-promotion: ... If anyone has ever read my fic 'The Beginning of Plus Rien', I have started a sequel, but I don't know how soon that'll be up. Just in case you're a fan, I am writing one :p

I am sorry if there are any errors, I edited it to the best of my abilities! Hope you like it and enjoy it!

**Warning**: Many inappropriate words are used in this chapter...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

[Summer]_ Vacation. Meaning? An extended period of recreation, esp. one spent away from home or in traveling._

The true meaning? The idea of full summer days spent on the beach, having fun with friends, either being drunk, high or (something incredibly good for your body, how strange) being completely sober. Day after day, waking up at your chosen time and falling asleep whenever you felt like it.

Summer vacation had started 2 days, 16 hours and 4 seconds ago (estimated by Logan's bored calculations).

Now, for the famous boys of Big Time Rush, 'Summer Vacation' was a minor two and half weeks to rest up, play up their shenanigans and have some all round boyish fun before they would leave for their second Headlining Tour. Now, for the next two weeks, the boys were trying to think up a way to spend it.

At first, it was a simple summer day at the Palmwoods, and figuring out a solution of how to spend two and half weeks would have worked out, if all the boys could actually find time to sit down and talk about making plans, rather than find reasons to procrastinate. It wasn't because they didn't want to, it's just they found more interesting things to occupy their minds.

Logan kept finding ways to end up with Camille for the day. Rehearsing lines, watching a movie, getting slapped... Making out... Other likely possibilities... But really, who truly knew what those two did during their spare time with each other?

Kendall was still making the transition from breaking up with Jo. It had been a full year since everything went down, and Kendall knew that he still loved her with all his heart. She was one of the reasons he had been so aggressive and antsy lately, spending so much time on the rink, taking his hate out with his pucks and skates. If she was still in Los Angeles, their 3rd year anniversary would be coming up within the next week and a half.

Kendall hated thinking about what could have been. So, he just continued skating savagely around the rink, needing an escape.

Carlos was quite the opposite of Kendall, as he was just beginning to create a real relationship with 'Red-Dress' Jennifer. Their first year anniversary was coming up, and she expected something fabulous. Fancy! Expensive! Extraordinary! Over-the-top!

Carlos was not good at any of those things, and he promised himself that he could do it, rather than just ask James advice. So, he spent his little time off on the computer, researching girls and trying to figure out what exactly they liked.

Lastly, James on the other hand had no one in his life. He wasn't too upset about this, since relationships only seemed to bring in unneeded physical pain (Logan), heartbreak, confusion and anger (Kendall) and stress (Carlos). For right now, all James truly needed was the good ol' sun for tanning, Cuda man spray, and a few fucks on the side. His life was fine, that is until-

"What the fuck is this fuckery!" James screamed as he stomped through the door of Apartment 2-J.

Everyone's distant attention fell on their friend, too distracted in their own worlds to really care.

"What is it?" Carlos asked, clicking onto a shameful website promoting diets, clothing trends, latest celebrity gossip and make-up help/needs. Aka, the Cosmopolitan magazine website.

"Have you read this!" James asked astonished, fingers flailing in front of a cover of Tiger Beat's newest magazine. "It came out today. Page 27. Read." James barked, flinging the bundles of attached papers towards his friends who all lay upon the familiar orange couch.

Sighing, Carlos momentarily put down the computer, and lifted the magazine. He opened it, quickly flipping it to the requested page.

"James Diamond- Taken!" Carlos read with fake enthusiasm in his voice. "Sorry ladies and gents, the Incredible James Diamond is taken, but with who? Inside sources have recently given us the tremendous scandal behind Big Time Rush, boy band extravagaaant" Carlos spoke dramatically, putting emphasis on the wrong syllable in the 'gant' in his sentence, forcing James to roll his eyes and Kendall and Logan to half-heartedly snicker. Kendall turned away, strumming a few more chords of his guitar on the other side of the orange couch.

"James Diamond was recently found holding hands with the gorgeous country singer Brittani Trevara. They spent a long day on the beach, making kissy faces and eating ice cream. Now, we usually say that we are happy for the new founded couple, if James Diamond wasn't spotted the same night, making out the famous rapper Tj Benito at the Desperados _Gay _Bar down on main. Le Gasp! Is that right? James Diamond cheating on Brittani, with a boy? What has become of our innocent boy band? Well, inside sources tell us more right here! Our first insider stated that-"

James grabbed the magazine from Carlos' hands, flinging it at the wall with malcontent.

"I've never even met Brittani Trevara or Tj Benito! And more importantly, I would never date any of them; their music is awful!" James shouted from pure anger.

Carlos crawled over to the side of the room, grabbing the magazine with sudden interest.

Kendall's overly large eyebrows shot up from his confusion. No, James wasn't concerned about the fact that the tabloids just exploited him, made him cheat on a girl with a boy, and at a _gay bar? _But instead, it was because their music was awful and James didn't want to be seen with someone obviously lacking of talent?

James didn't care that he had been hooked up with a boy?

A _boy_?

This shocked Kendall into a whole other world of 'what-the-actual-fuck-is-going-on', mixed with a dash of Logan's favorite phrase, 'I need new friends.'

"The next day, James was shot flirting with his male band mate and best friend, Carlos Garcia at the Looney Tunes Grill during the afternoon. Wow, that James Diamond is a player. Be careful ladies... and gents ;)"

Carlos' mouth dropped, as did the magazine in his grasp. "Oh my god-" He muttered.

"I know, it's disgusting!" James shouted, entering the kitchen to down his sorrows with a strong substance called water.

"It's just-" Carlos tried, eyes settling on the interesting walls on the opposite end of the room.

"Disgusting? Ya! It is!" James almost screeched, hands flailing about as if his arms were independent from his body.

"Oh my god! I'm in a magazine! For a scandal! With James! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Carlos bounced up and down in joy, holding the palms of his hands close to his own chest.

"What? !" They all screamed in pure confusion at the delighted boy.

"Guys, this is like being famous!"

Logan's eyes fell, obviously unimpressed with his friends. "Carlos, you _are_ famous."

Carlos stopped momentarily, mumbling an 'Oh right,' before joy hit him again and he was bouncing off walls.

"Well, I'm glad someone is happy about this!" James shrieks. "This is the third time this month that people have tried to create a scandal about me. I'm sick of it! I just wish we could get away for a couple days, ya know?"

Kendall's head shot up, remembering the news that his used to be relationship would have hit its _third year anniversary_ in a week _and a half_. And they still had two weeks left before their latest tour began. Getting away could be very useful for Kendall.

"Well, maybe we can." He spoke, his strumming becoming less and less audible as the idea began to form.

"We can?" James asked from the kitchen, taking a sip of his water.

"Ya. Let's take a trip, just the four of us. We need to get out of this town." He said with a sudden enthusiasm that shocked everyone. He had been so lack luster recently, and nothing had gotten him out of his funk. It was just so strange seeing him excited over something so... bizarre. It was good and nice to see, but strange. Yes, definitely strange.

That being said, a few of the boys still didn't like this idea.

"What what about Camille? I'm supposed to help her rehearse for her audition next Tuesday." Logan fretted. He couldn't just pick up and leave. Not now, anyways!

"Ya, and what about Jennifer. We'll be on tour during our anniversary, so we were planning something special this week or next!"

"Guys, come on!" Kendall spoke with that familiar authority in his voice. "We haven't hung out just the four of us in forever. Whenever we do, we're working or rehearsing for the album or the tour. We need to just hangout, like the good ole days in Minnesota. Don't you miss those?"

"Ya, but Kendall! We'll be on tour for three months together! We can make that our trip and have plenty of guy time like we used to!" Carlos said, eyes still galabanding between Cosmopolitan's 'Boy Advice?' and the newest rumour within the magazine between his fingertips.

"Not the same-" The blond said, waving Carlos off. "We're doing that for work reasons, not just because we want to."

Logan and Carlos were sighing, trying to find a way out of the 'guy time' Kendall was planning when James swooped into the living room. "I like the idea, buddy!" He said over-enthusiastically, high-fiving Kendall as the two taller band members began smiling.

"What were you thinking?" James asked, water still in hand.

"Road trip. Leave either today or tomorrow. We go wherever we want to go. There's really not a huge time limit... as long as we're back for tour... Which starts in two weeks."

Carlos began to nod his head. "Okay, I mean, if we leave tomorrow, then maybe tonight me and Jennifer can have our anniversary dinner. Then it'd be a surprise, and she wouldn't expect it. James! I need your help!"

Carlos was always one to get over an obstacle quickly.

The only obstacle he could never face and surpass would be losing his helmet for eternity. Each one of the boys were scared for the day that that might happen... It wouldn't be pretty.

"Okay, so Carlos is in." James said, smacking his hands together and intertwining his fingers, glancing back towards the blond that he stood beside. Carlos put down his computer, closing the website and bouncing up to his two taller friends in the middle of the living room.

They all turned to Logan at once, silent begs and pleads and innocent doe eyed faces were all being thrown at the lone raven haired boy at the table.

"No." He said promptly.

"Logan please!" James said.

"No."

"But it'll be fun!" Carlos replied.

"No."

Kendall sighed, walking over and stomping to the table. With his two hands, he closed the laptop that Logan was currently using. "Hey!" Logan yelled, incredibly displeased.

"You're coming, Logan. And you know it. Either you come with the ability of both of your legs, or we drag you... by force."

Logan gulped, eyes glancing at James and Carlos who were beginning to crack their knuckles to look frightening.

"Fine..." He gave in, not happy at all.

But he knew that even if he said no, his friends were going to force him, even if that meant stuffing Logan into the trunk for the entirety of the trip. And they would do that too, that's just how his friends were.

"Great!" James shouted, the contents of the magazine far from his mind. "Now we just need to figure out where to!"

"Disneyworld?" Carlos piped up, eyes wide and innocent.

James and Kendall smirked at their smallest friend. "You want to go to Disneyworld? When Disneyland is like, an hour away?" James asked with amusement and confusion mixed into one.

"Well, ya! If we went to Disneyland, that'd be a day trip, and we can do that any day! But_ Disneyworld _is on the other side of the country! In Florida! It'd still be hot, and there'd be plenty of hot chicks for you to scope out." He gestured to Kendall and James, the two single boys of the group, which only happened to anger Kendall more, "Come on! And then we can go to an amusement park, which I like! And I think Orlando is having some sort of nerd convention soon, for Logan. So please, please, please? !"

James looked over to Kendall, who had been able to keep his seething to a minimum. He hated being reminded of just how _single_ he was.

"Well, Disneyworld it is! Florida, here we come!" Kendall shouted, turning away from his friends. "Pack your bags everybody, we're leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow!" Kendall turned, beginning to stalk off towards his bedroom to pack his things.

Logan looked up to the leader of the group, disinterest written in his dark eyes. "What about Mama Knight? Gustavo? Kelly?" He yelled to Kendall's disappearing form.

"I'll handle them!" He called, the rising anger he felt coming back and obvious through his words. With that, Kendall slammed the door to his room with a shudder, closing him off from his friends for the time being.

James noticed immediately the sudden switch in his friend's mood, but decided to leave it.

An angry Kendall was a no fun Kendall to deal with. James turned to an ignorant Carlos, smiling wide. "Come on, Buddy! We'll pack later, let's get that date set up!" He said, throwing his hands around the Latino's shoulders, who obviously had to hold in his excitement.

"Okay! Jennifer's going to love this! And, tomorrow, gosh, this is going to be so much fun!"

After the two left, Logan let out an exasperated sigh. This was not something Camille was going to appreciate. He could already feel the slap (possibly slaps with an S, making it plural) that he'd soon be receiving.

Setting his laptop that Kendall shut, down into his bag carrier and began walking to his room, he was already making a list inside his head of everything he'd need to bring on this impromptu road trip.

He shook his head, saying aloud "I need new friends."

* * *

"Guys, come on!" Carlos screeched from the passenger seat in the front, which could also be known as 'Shotgun', something Carlos was very proud of obtaining.

James and Kendall chuckled at each other while putting last of the luggage into the trunk of the vehicle. They were using the Big Time Rush Mobile, as they couldn't find anything better to take in such short notice.

It was 12 am in the morning, and talking to Mama Knight the night before about the 18/19 year olds little road trip hadn't gone over incredibly well. There may have been yelling... and crying at the thought of growing up to quickly... and smashing of a vase (okay, in accordance to Kendall, it was an accident! He was going to hug his crying Mother when the vase came out of nowhere and attacked him, which soon became an epic battle between the two. Kendall won, the vase lost. Mama Knight wasn't very happy, needless to say...)

All the boys left the room that night under the impression that they'd continue the conversation with Mama Knight when morning came.

Only James and Kendall had other thoughts.

They gathered all of their belongings, shoved them into the car, left a note to Mama Knight saying 'See you soon!' and promptly woke a snoring Carlos and Logan, telling them to hustle.

Right now, Carlos is more than pumped. He's going on a road trip to Disneyworld! The anniversary dinner with Jennifer had been a hit! And now, they were breaking the rules and leaving Los Angeles, only giving Mama Knight a phone call when they were 5 hours away from L.A!

Oh yeah, this was going to be an awesome trip! (If Mama Knight didn't have the police on their asses as soon as they left the state, that is.)

Logan, on the other hand, could already hear the yelling Kendall would soon be getting from his Mother, days on end without sleep, up and coming disastrous events, and his bruise from Camille's slap the day before still stung and was still ever so present, distinguished by a thick blue and purple bruise on his cheek.

Kendall shut the trunk with a loud thud. "Ready to go?"

"More than ever." James smiled under the dark blue sky, the moon's light still so far away, but it's rays fell perfectly against the boys in the almost opaque lighting.

"Let's go!" With that, Kendall entered the driver's seat, quickly putting in the silver keys into the emission and starting the vehicle. James got into the back beside Logan, noticing the boy's laptop open and the genius typing up a storm.

A word document was open on the screen, and it openly read,

"Day 1. Dear Lord, help me!"

* * *

Chappter donne!

Whhhhyyy did Kendall end up angst ridden, dammit! He's not even the one I stay for! :/ And also, being a huge Kames/Cargan fan... I'm trying to keep this a friendship fic, but the boys aren't following along... So there is a possibility of those pairings happening... What do you think? Friendship, slash, just see what happens? I've never asked for a readers in put before, as I like to have my stories completely planned and practically all written before I upload, but I don't know for this one...

But other than that, I hope you liked it? It wasn't too boring?

Please, tell me what you think, or if not, I hope you just enjoyed reading it :p


End file.
